Winter Blizzius
Winter Blizzius is the main antagonist from Cyanus and the Four Seasonal Doors. Appearance Winter has a light grey beano hat with the four coloured diamonds symbol, She has dark brown hair with pigtails, She wears red glasses and a round nose. She wears an indigo coat and grey trousers with dark grey shoes. Personality Winter describes being a stern, icy, cold-hearted, evil girl. She is also the ruler of Winter Citadel. Abilities Unique Abilities * Kheimokinesis: Winter possesses the power of winter. * Mnemokinesis: Winter can control memories of oneself and others, allowing her to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view it. She can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia, and enter the victim into a psychic vision, replaying their memory. * Kósmoskinesis: Winter can manipulate the world, both the planet and all of its natural features, inhabitants and societies. She can control civilization and all environments as well as all activity and affairs that happen on the planet. * Dimensiokinesis: Winter can create, shape and manipulate dimensions, beginning with the physical 0-D, 1-D, 2-D, 3-D, and 4-D, changing their own dimensions. Advanced uses include manipulation and linking to alternate dimensions and dimensional energy to achieve a variety of feats, such as teleportation, portal generation, and pocket dimension creation. * Personal Domain: Winter has a personal domain: an area in which a being has absolute power, through magical, supernatural, scientifically, or other means. Domain may be a physical area, or an entire dimension. Some users may even possess Omnipotence within their domains. * Subvert Imprisonment: Winter who is sealed/imprisoned can effect their prison and change it to their liking. Usually this power manifests in the ability to use ones powers despite the seals attempts to block them, corrupting guardians into henchmen, changing the prison and the landscape around it so it kills anyone trying to keep you in and even allows you to temporarily leave your prison. * Freeze Vision: Winter can emit beams of heat-draining energy from their eyes, freezing their opponents in their tracks. Fusions * When fused with Swampighoul, El Heat Wave, Delev & Meringulum's Ship and the Ice Crystal, they form Absolute Zero. Trivia * On Wednesday 24th January 2018, Saajid saw Winter in real life, So he have to create this as the main antagonist in Cyanus and the Four Seasonal Doors. * Winter can manipulate the ice castle with hands similar to Elsa from Frozen. * In some designs, she doesn't have a handbag due to a mistake. * Winter is immune to sickness. * Her weakness is Meloetta's Song. ** Even though, it's a small reference to Pokémon: Black and White along with the Best Wishes series. * Her two disguises were Kalor and Kite. * Winter sometimes sing. * The whole character concept/personality of Winter is similarity referred to Bill Cipher, White Diamond, GOLB, World, Photoshop Flowey, Elsa, Flying Dutchman Maara, Malturant and Spinel from popular TV shows, video games and other Netflix series. * She is almost similar to Skyla's reality from Almandine 2018. * When Jellbro calls Winter Blizzius, a clod, it's a reference to how Peridot says "clod" to other Gems and characters from Steven Universe. * Winter is the only character to be voiced by the celebrity guest: Dua Lipa. ** She reappears in My Favourite Classroom as a minor cameo. Gallery/Designs For more images, see Winter Hateridge/Gallery.Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Almandine: Adventures in Wonder Category:Villains Category:Cyanus and the Four Seasonal Doors Category:Almandine 2019